oiseau de nuit
by ylg
Summary: [Rapaces] Vicky, Camilla, la nuit avant la destruction


Titre : oiseau de nuit  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Rapaces  
Genre : _lime_ yuri, un peu de glauque  
Rating : R pour la scène d'amour non consentie, l'évocation d'un ménage à trois et d'inceste  
Disclaimer : euh, je crois que j'ai un kyste derrière l'oreille droite... à part ça, tout appartient àDufaux et Marini, je ne fais que les emprunter et je les rends même pas abîmés.  
Notes : je décris principalement des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre deux femmes et j'aborde brièvement des rapports du genre ambigu entre un frère et une sœur, si ces thèmes vous choquent, ne lisez pas. 'pas la peine de me flamer à propos de ça, je n'invente pas ces relations, elles sont dans les BD ! si vous avez refusé de voir qu'elles y sont, changez de style de lecture.

88888

Des nuages lourds, gris sale, voilent l'encre bleue du ciel. Au cœur de la nuit, à travers les rues de béton froid, un rapace aux ailes carmin ramène sa proie vers son aire. Camilla gagne cet immeuble ancien, traverse l'appartement vétuste et dépose directement Vicky sur l'antique lit de fer forgé. Comme un jeune marié introduirait son épouse dans leur nid d'amour pour leur lune de miel. Elle se défait de son manteau, retire ses gants en dévorant du regard celle qui sera son calice, sa chère poupée vêtue de nuit. Leur lune de sang peut commencer.

Elle s'agenouille sur le matelas aux draps défraîchis ; ses cheveux se répandent sur ses épaules et elle ramène distraitement une longue mèche derrière son oreille. Un ongle acéré glisse sur la soie noire, frôle la peau. Un geste naturel, machinal, tout à fait normal ; elle ne pense même pas à l'absence du kyste qui pourrit le sang de ceux qui se laissent dégénérer. Elle ne voit que Vicky, Vicky à présent semblable à elle, sang neuf apporté à ceux qui restent libres et sauvages. Vicky qui lui appartient.

Elle enserre d'une main ferme une cheville, masse sa ligne souple. Le cuir qui la cache est sous ses doigt aussi doux que la peau. Elle remonte la courbe des mollets, passe du cuir à la chair. Elle couvre de baisers l'intérieur des cuisses, se glisse sous la courte jupe fendue. Un sourire s'esquisse à la vue qui s'offre à elle. Pas de dentelles affriolantes, et les ficelles ne servent qu'au confort sous sa jupe moulante. Simple et fonctionnelle. Noire, bien sûre. Elle pose les lèvres sur le coton, goûte pleinement le parfum intime.

C'est avec les dents qu'elle arrache lentement la petite culotte. Elle hume et embrasse les lambeaux avec de les jeter négligemment. Elle caresse un instant le petit renflement, les boucles cuivrées qui l'ornent. Ce plaisir-là peut attendre, elles ont toute la nuit, toutes les nuits pour y arriver. En attendant, elle poursuit son voyage.

Comme les bottes, la jupe restera en place, pour le contraste admirable avec le ton pâle de la chair. Pour la fantaisie, aussi, de garder une dernière barrière, si symbolique soit-elle, entre elles. Elle préserve un dernier voile à n'ôter que lorsqu'elle passeront aux choses véritablement sérieuses.

Mais elle se débarrasse rapidement de la veste, s'aidant des griffes pour la déchirer. Le décolleté vertigineux descendant en pointe jusqu'au ventre était du plus bel effet, mais un peu frustrant. Elle aurait voulu pour elle seule le privilège de ces seins blancs. Et faire subir à un soutien-gorge qu'elle ne portait pas le même sort que celui réservé au string l'aurait enchantée.

Elle couvre la rondeur des seins de ses paumes, apprécie leur tenue et leur douceur. Sa chevelure coule sur la soie du ventre. Ses lèvres se posent au creux de la gorge, juste là où le sang affleure presque, ne demandant qu'à être bu. Mais à cela aussi, elle résistera pour l'instant. Profiter de la jeune femme endormie, la boire à son insu serait une transgression délicieuse, mais pour cette union elle préférera cette fois une partenaire pleinement consciente… consentante ou non.

Elle lèche la veine palpitante, insinue sa langue entre la peau et le collier qui la défend. Ras du cou, noir, la pierre blanche en son milieu le fait ressembler à un collier de chien, à un col de prêtre. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé la comparaison terriblement excitante. En l'occurrence, cette chose se met entre elle et sa source de sang et de plaisir, comme la marque d'un autre. Rien à voir avec la croix d'argent qui se balançait entre ses seins, la nuit de leur première étreinte. Un bijou ravissant dont elle s'était amusée à mordre le métal. Celui-ci, elle le déchiquète. Il lui rappelle par trop que sa Vicky a tenté de la trahir et qu'elle vient de se laisser prendre par un autre, ce collier au cou.

Elle redescend sur la poitrine, en prend possession. Elle fait rouler un téton entre la langue et les dents. Puisqu'elle en est à penser bijoux, un coup de croc suffirait à le percer. Un anneau, avec peut-être justement une toute petite croix, serait visuellement du plus bel effet à la pointe des seins altiers. Mais à toucher, sans doute moins. Le corps de Vicky lui plaît tel qu'il est, nul besoin de chercher à le modifier. Il se suffit à lui-même. Sa beauté ineffable, elle veut la conserver telle quelle.

Ses doigts courent le long des bras, viennent caresser les poignets. Elle s'aide des dents pour ôter les gants. Elle en profite pour toucher tant qu'elle veut ses mains fines rendues inertes par l'inconscience. Ces mains agiles, capables de manier autant un revolver que le corps d'une amante…

Une menotte se referme sur un poignet fin, l'enchaîne aux montants du lit avec un cliquetis léger. Carmilla vient s'asseoir au chevet de sa prisonnière, prend sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle garde l'autre main captive de la sienne. Elle la porte à sa joue, à ses lèvres, accrochant au passage une mèche tombant devant son visage.

Elle se surprend à murmurer des mots doux, à distraitement caresser de l'autre main les cheveux de Vicky. D'un côté elle noue étroitement leurs doigts, de l'autre elle s'insinue entre les courtes mèches rousses. Elle goûte leur soyeux, les reflets d'or mouvants que leur donnent les flammes des chandelles. A mesure qu'elle laisse errer ses doigts dans la chevelure, ses pensées aussi vagabondent. Elle ébouriffe délicatement la coupe garçonnière couleur de rouille. Comme des lames souillées de sang puis longtemps oubliées… Elle s'égare vers la courbe de l'oreille, effleure du pouce le lobe percé. Elle ne l'a pourtant jamais vue porter de boucles. Si elle sait jouer de son corps à la perfection, Vicky refuse d'habitude la plupart des codes imposés à la féminité. Et après tout, un rapace n'a pas besoin d'artifices, de parures. Leurs vêtements peuvent suffire à les mettre pleinement en valeur.

Derrière l'oreille, pas de kyste. Vicky est l'une d'entre eux. Elle vivra libre, ignorant la décadence dans laquelle se vautrent ceux qui furent autrefois les maîtres de la nuit. A peine éveillée à sa nouvelle nature, elle a déjà en elle la sauvagerie qui était leur aux temps anciens. Celle que son frère lui a transmise au cours de leurs nuits. Ces nuits fauves qu'ils avaient partagées tous les trois…

Elles étaient à peine l'une à l'autre, que Drago était venu s'immiscer entre elles. Il avait amorcé le changement, l'avait ouverte à leur monde, à leur nuit. Mais la lui avait volée, aussi. Que feriez-vous si les deux êtres que vous aimez le plus s'offraient l'un à l'autre en vous laissant de côté ? Bien sûr, elle avait pris plaisir à ces nuits. Elle en avait tout de même aussi conçu de l'amertume.

Depuis toujours, elle avait aimé son frère, sa moitié. Son frère courait sans cesse les filles, l'embrassait pour partager le goût du sang et l'excitation de la chasse, et ne la prenait dans son lit que lorsqu'ils s'offraient la même victime. Elle-même se donnait aux hommes pour chasser, pour détruire les déchus maudits par leur père autrefois. Elle aimait partager la nuit des femmes, boire celles qui lui plaisaient.

Deux personnes avaient éveillé en elle un sentiment vraiment profond ; son frère avait qui elle vivait depuis toujours, avec qui elle chassait depuis des siècles, indissociable de leur quête… et cette fille. Un soir de pluie battante, sur un toit d'immeuble, elles traquaient le même gibier. Elle lui avait plu. Sa force, sa détermination, sa beauté… attirée, elle l'avait suivie, observée. Et s'en était éprise. Vicky vint se mettre entre Camilla et son frère. Et quand elle put la séduire, la faire sienne, ce fut Drago qui se glissa entre elles deux. Il s'accaparait _son_ amante, puis décidait de l'offrir à son fils. A ce moment-là, elle se prit à le haïr.

Alors que l'aube grise commençait à filtrer à travers les fenêtres, que Vicky revenait peu à peu à elle, Camilla songeait. L'amour redessinait les liens régissant son monde. L'apparition d'un nouveau rapace avait créé un déséquilibre. Reprendre leurs nuits à trois n'était plus possible, il faudrait choisir l'un des deux. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir vers Drago, il ne lui restait que Vicky.

Si un jour elle lui échappait, se dit-elle, c'est son règne à elle, le règne de Camilla, qui s'achèverait à jamais. Heureusement, elle la tenait trop serrée pour ça. un charmant oisillon entre les griffes d'un Rapace, jamais elle ne pourrait quitter sa cage.

88888


End file.
